Heretofore, architectural arches have been used to establish decorative structures of various types by attaching helium-filled balloons and fabric structures onto flexible supports.
In the case of balloon structures, balloons filled with helium are generally joined together on a rope or string attached to a simple ground fixture such as a stake or weight. In this system, because the difference in air density between the interior and exterior cavities of the balloon is substantial, an arch or vertical column of balloons forms naturally at most elevations.
Manufacturers of balloon arches and columns have attempted to construct balloon decorative structures containing atmospheric air-filled balloons, rather than expensive helium-filled balloons. Past attempts to create such structures have faced difficulty, however, due to the natural flexibility of the support structures employed, the instability of atmospheric balloon arch and vertical balloon column support structures, and the increasing expense of helium and other comparable pressurized gases. In addition, the skilled labor requirements for manipulating and maintaining balloon structures in a form free of tangles and knots has proven prohibitive. Thus, it is difficult to produce balloon decoration assemblies simply, quickly, and in a lasting manner using inexpensive gas media and conventional assembly techniques.
Therefore, there is still a need for a balloon and fabric decoration assembly formed by a plurality of balloon or fabric units which may be produced and assembled in a simple manner allowing maintenance of structural rigidity and balance under various conditions, producing an attractive appearance.